


Not the girl you think you are [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Ageing, F/M, Older Woman, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Collar vid about June, to "Not the girl you think you are" written by Neil Finn, sung by Holly Throsby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the girl you think you are [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Very many thanks to Isis for beta and mergatrude for ideas and encouragement. Additional footage from The Love Boat.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/yTf1CdnisoU)  
**Download:** [AVI (18Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_NottheGirl_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as to download)

["Not the girl you think you are" lyrics by Neil Finn](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/crowdedhouse/notthegirlyouthinkyouare.html)


End file.
